


Savior

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Implied Rape/Non-con, Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Ginny is confused. She's not sure where she is, but the blonde girl always comes to help just when she needs it most. If only Ginny could remember who she was?





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **A/N: Written for Slytherin Cabal's Death by Quill competition. This is round 2 which was Confundus (Confusion) and my pairing was Ginny Weasley/Daphne Greengrass. Many thanks to my beta, ElleMartin, for her attention to detail! Thank you!**

Heart racing the moment the door to her room opened, Ginny Weasley cowered in the corner, refusing to look at whoever it was that came for her. It could only be one of the two… pigs. Pig was a good word for what they did to her. There were other words. Worse words, but pig felt right.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” a soft voice said. Ginny looked up to find herself staring into kind blue eyes. She was confused, she thought the other girl looked familiar.

“It’s okay,” the girl soothed, smiling. “ _Confundus_ . _Exhilaro_.”

Ginny returned the smile, that was better. She was more confused about where she was and why she was here, but now she wasn’t afraid. Not being afraid was good. In fact, she was happy. That’s what Exhilaro meant, she was sure, it was the Cheering Charm.

“Do I know you?” Ginny asked as the other girl handed her a goblet of water. Ginny slaked her thirst greedily, allowing water to slip out of her mouth and down her neck.

“You used to,” she smiled. “But it’s alright. Don’t try to think too hard, just relax.”

Ginny grinned. She could do that, she could relax. She let the other girl, the pretty blonde girl, clean her up and feed her as she relaxed in the small room. Or maybe it wasn’t a room, maybe it was a cell?  

* * *

Daphne Greengrass breathed a sigh of relief when she left Weasley’s cell. She was injured, but not too terribly that Daphne couldn’t fix it. Daphne wished she was a more powerful witch. If she was, she could do more for Weasley than casting a weak Confundus Charm and an even weaker Cheering Charm. They were both likely to give out the moment any real terror presented itself to Weasley. Daphne felt absolutely sick about what was going on in the wizarding world these days, but she couldn't do anything about it. Not only was she only a mildly powerful witch, her father and brothers were in the thick of things with the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord, just the thought of him, made Daphne want to hide under the covers in her room and never come out. He was terrifying and she was glad that the Greengrasses were a minor enough power in the Death Eaters that they did not have to host him often.

Pulling her courage together, Daphne, banished the food and medical supplies and slipped out of the dungeons of Greengrass Park. If she were caught by either her brothers or father, things would go very badly for her. If she were caught by her mother or sister, then she’d have to explain exactly what she was doing and that… that would not end well either. It was best if nobody in her family caught on to any of it.  

* * *

“No, no, no, no,” Ginny chanted as the taller wizard stepped through the door. He was the worst. The shorter one just wanted to get off. But this one, the taller one, he wanted to hurt Ginny while he got off. She backed away from him, crouching in the corner, making her body as tight as possible.

“No use, Weasley. I’ll have you whether you fight or not,” the man growled at her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her to stand. “Keep fighting me, and you won’t have any of this pretty red hair left.”

“No! Stop!” Ginny screamed as he threw her onto the small cot. A whispered spell and her arms were pulled violently above her head and magically bound there.

“I’m glad you decided to keep fighting. It’s better when you fight,” the man sneered as he lowered his body onto hers.

Sometime later, the man left her cell, leaving Ginny tied to the bed.

Broken and bleeding.

“Oh, Circe,” a soft voice cried and Ginny blearily opened her eyes. The blonde girl was back. She looked appalled at what was before her and Ginny tried to cover herself. Such a pretty girl shouldn’t see something as ugly as Ginny. But her hands were still bound, and she couldn’t cover herself. Even knowing the tattered dress she wore was still bunched around her hips. The neckline torn down to her navel, Ginny felt something was better than nothing.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Calm down,” the blonde girl said softly, quietly as she repaired Ginny’s dress and unbound Ginny’s hands. Ginny curled herself up as tightly as she could and tried desperately to shut off her mind. To not think about what had happened to her. What kept happening to her.

“ _Confundo_ .” Oh, that was better, Ginny thought. Now she was confused, but at least her overwhelming need to forget was dimmed. “ _Exhiliro_.” And that was even better, Ginny felt a smile slide onto her face. She furrowed her brow and smiled at the same time and the blonde girl looked alarmed.

“Oh, that is not, a good combo,” the blonde girl muttered and Ginny wracked her brain trying to think of where she knew this girl from, but nothing was coming to mind.

“Here, eat this,” the blond girl shoved a steaming bowl of stew into Ginny’s hand. Ginny sat up and began to eat slowly as the blonde girl waved her wand over Ginny, healing what she could.

“Thank you,” Ginny said when the blonde girl stood to leave. The stricken look on the blonde girl’s face confused Ginny even more.  

* * *

Daphne was equal parts furious and terrified. Kenton had done such a number on Weasley this time that Daphne hadn’t been sure she would be able to heal the girl. And when she had smiled and frowned at the same time, Daphne thought for sure she’d broken the girl’s mind with her combination of Confundus and Cheering Charms.

Her heart broke when Weasley thanked her. Daphne closed her eyes and slid down the wall outside of Weasley’s cell, digging her palms into her eyes as she willed her tears away. She couldn’t afford a breakdown. If anyone found her here. If Kenton found her here… she shuddered to think what her oldest brother would do to her. He had always been mean and cruel, but the brutality he had displayed since the Dark Lord had won had shocked even Daphne’s mother. Not her father though. Daphne’s father had seemed so mild-mannered, compared to Kenton. Until the Dark Lord won the last battle and took over. Her father scared her now. She did everything she could to not be in the same room with the man.

Daphne didn’t know what she was going to do about Weasley, but she was beginning to think that she was going to have to get Weasley out. There were whispers of rebel strongholds. If Daphne could get Weasley to one of those, maybe they’d take Daphne in too. Daphne didn’t like leaving Astoria here, but Astoria was made of sterner stuff than Daphne. She’d survive. She also had the luck to have a marriage contract with Draco Malfoy. Daphne’s own marriage contract was to Gregory Goyle. Daphne would find no relief in the Goyle household. Although considering that the Dark Lord _lived_ at Malfoy Manor, Astoria would likely not find any relief there either.

Guilt ate at Daphne, but Weasley was more important than Astoria, at least to the rebellion. And without Weasley, Daphne would not be accepted into the rebel camps. So she had a choice to make: stay or leave. And while Daphne was loathe to leave Astoria and her mother, she didn’t want to sit around and be complicit in Weasley’s eventual murder. It was bad enough that she felt complicit in Weasley’s repeated rapes. Daphne wished again that she were a stronger witch. Maybe if she were better at magic she could take both Astoria and Weasley away from here.

* * *

Ginny lay on her cot, looking up at the stone ceiling above her, contemplating what she knew to be true. She was so confused all the time these days that she had to focus on what she knew was the truth.

Harry Potter was dead. Truth.

Lord Voldemort ruled wizarding Britain. Truth.

Ginny was being held hostage by some Death Eater family. Truth.

Ginny was happy to be here. Lie.

She shook her head. Why did she feel so confused? And so bloody happy? It was disconcerting.

The blonde girl helped Ginny. Truth.

Ginny couldn’t remember the blonde girl’s name. Truth.

Ginny thought that maybe the blonde girl would help her escape. She knew she wasn’t a Gryffindor, but maybe she could find the courage to get Ginny out of here. Wherever _here_ was. Ginny closed her eyes and slept, praying that she wouldn’t be awoken by the evil pig again.

Sometime later she woke up.

The blonde girl was back, with more food.

“Tell me your name,” Ginny asked. The blonde girl looked startled and shook her head. Her soft curls bouncing around her head.

“I can’t,” she whispered.

Ginny frowned, “But you know mine?” She was just guessing, but something about the girl was vaguely familiar.

“Ginevra Weasley,” the blonde girl said quietly. “Youngest of the Weasleys, only girl born in seven generations. Gryffindor. Chaser.”

Ginny raised her eyebrow. “You know a lot about me.”

The pretty blonde girl blushed. “Eat this.” She shoved another bowl of stew into Ginny’s hands.

Ginny ate while she considered the blonde girl. Why did she know so much about Ginny and Ginny felt like she knew nothing about the girl? Who was she? Was she related to the pigs who raped her? Why was she helping Ginny in any capacity? So many questions and so few answers.   

* * *

Daphne finally felt like she was able to breathe once she’d left the cell with Weasley in it. Why had she said so much? She didn’t want Weasley telling Kenton or her father anything. Or Godfrey, her middle brother. Godfrey wasn’t as depraved as Kenton or her father, but Daphne knew he went to visit Ginny, and he sure as Salazar wasn’t visiting her for tea.

Daphne shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She thought Weasley was almost strong enough. All Daphne had to do was get Weasley out of Greengrass Park and then they could Apparate anywhere the rebel camps were. Daphne had heard of one in the Forbidden Forest, near Hogwarts. Supposedly there was another one in the middle of Muggle London, but Daphne didn’t know Muggle London well. There was no way for her to find that one, but she thought between her and Weasley they could find the one in the Forbidden Forest. Daphne had found Weasley’s wand, thank Merlin. She hadn’t even realized that her father had possession of it, all she’d been looking for was a wand, any wand. But when she spotted it, hidden in her father’s desk, she knew right away it was Weasley’s. She remembered it from Hogwarts.

* * *

The next time the blonde girl came to see Ginny, the most mild-mannered of the pigs had just left. All he wanted was to get off, he even made it half-pleasant for Ginny. Although, it was still rape. At least he didn’t beat her. Or burn her. Or force himself inside her before she was ready. No, he took his time, preparing her body, however, Ginny’s mind might fight it. He even held her close when he was finished. And he never tied her down. If only he was the only pig who visited her, Ginny wouldn’t find this life so intolerable. Although, if she didn’t know what to compare him too, she was sure she would hate it just as much.

“How are you? Godfrey’s not too bad, right?” the blonde girl asked. Her eyes were fearful and full of concern. Ginny didn’t understand why this girl cared so much.

“Why do you care?” Ginny asked. It wasn’t an accusation, it was an honest question, she truly wanted to figure it out.

The blonde girl blushed again. Ginny was beginning to form an idea of why the blonde girl cared, absurd as it was.

“Here.” The blonde girl gave her some water and more food. Then cast several healing and cleansing charms. Ginny nodded her thanks as she ate and drank.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde girl said as she produced a thick cloak and placed it around Ginny’s shoulders.

“Are we going somewhere?” Ginny asked as the blonde girl placed a pair of winter boots in front of Ginny’s feet.

“Put them on, we don’t have much time.”

Ginny complied. This at least was something different. And so far, the blonde girl had been the only person in this godforsaken place to help Ginny. Whatever trust Ginny had left, some of it was for this girl.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde girl said again. “ _Confundus_.”

Ginny was instantly confused about where she was, and why she felt she needed to trust the blonde girl who stood in front of her. She was just tucking away her wand when she grasped Ginny’s hand and pulled her to her feet.

“We have to hurry,” the blonde girl muttered as she pulled Ginny along behind her. They left the cell and entered what appeared to be a dungeon corridor. The blonde girl turned to make sure that the hood of Ginny’s cloak covered her hair. “Keep your head down.”

Ginny immediately lowered her head to look at her feet as the blonde girl clasped Ginny’s hand, twining their fingers and pulled her along.

It seemed an interminable amount of time later, and a few close calls, but they finally made it to outside the building. It was cold, winter, and dark, nighttime. There was snow on the ground and it crunched under their feet as the blonde girl led Ginny away from the manor house. Ginny chanced a look over her shoulder to see the imposing building slowly disappearing from view.

“Alright, I think this is far enough,” the blonde girl whispered quietly, her breath puffing in the nighttime air.

“Far enough for what?” Ginny asked and suddenly the blonde girl was enveloping Ginny in a hug. Before Ginny could think about it what that meant, she felt as if she were being sucked through a tiny straw. The blonde girl had side-along Apparated Ginny.

When they landed and Ginny had caught her breath, she found she was standing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

“Why…” she trailed off as the blonde girl laced her fingers with Ginny’s again and pulled her along. Ginny snapped her mouth shut and followed the girl as they left Hogsmeade behind and entered the forest.

They walked for hours, without coming across anything. It was winter, many of the animals hibernated, even magical creatures hibernated when food was scarce.

“Where are we going?” Ginny finally asked. She was tired and footsore. The boots didn’t quite fit, and she had no socks. She was sure she was bleeding. She understood that this was better than the cell, but in this moment, she just wanted to curl up on her little bed and go to sleep.

“They’ll find us soon,” the blonde girl said, though her tone lacked confidence.

“Who?”

The blonde girl shook her head and led Ginny onward.

Finally, just before dawn, the sky began to lighten from pitch to grey, a shout from their left was heard.

“Who goes there?”

Ginny thought she recognized the voice, it sounded like…

Bill Weasley stood before them, wand pointed at them.

“Bill,” Ginny whispered, then threw back her hood and ran forward, shouting, “Bill!”

Bill caught her, hugging her tight to him. “Is it really you? Ginny?”

Ginny nodded, crying happy tears at seeing her oldest brother. “It’s me! It is! Remember when you were going to your last year of Hogwarts?”

Bill nodded, smiling as if he knew what story Ginny would tell.

“You took your stuffed dragon, Mr Burnington with you every year. But that year, I begged you to leave Mr Burnington with me, to remember you by and you did.”

“Merlin, it really is you,” Bill hugged her close again and Ginny closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest. She had no concept of the amount of time she’d been locked up with the blonde girl’s family, but it had to have been months at least. She’d been captured at the Battle of Hogwarts, and that had been in May. It was dead of winter now.

“Who’s your friend?” Bill asked finally, as he pulled away and gestured to the blonde girl, standing awkwardly behind them.

Ginny turned to her, her heart full. This girl had not only helped Ginny when in captivity but had brought her back to her family. The blonde girl had saved Ginny.

“A friend,” Ginny said. “She’s my friend.”

“Daphne Greengrass,” the blonde girl introduced herself to Bill, holding out her hand. Ginny gasped, she remembered Daphne Greengrass. She remembered her because she always seemed to have her eye on Ginny at Hogwarts. “I’d like to parlay. My safety for the return of Ginevra Weasley.”

Bill eyed her hand and looked at Ginny once more. Ginny nodded. “You can trust her. She’s helped me, and she’s who brought me here. Without her…” She trailed off, unable to go on.

“Alright,” Bill shook Daphne’s hand. Bill sent a Patronus to somewhere else in the forest, summoning someone, but Ginny didn’t know who. Her eyes were on Daphne. _Daphne_ , the name was so lovely in Ginny’s head.

“Daphne,” Ginny breathed and the older girl’s eyes snapped to Ginny’s. She reached out her hand. Daphne clasped it and Ginny stepped closer to her, this wonderful girl who she finally remembered.

Ginny leaned in, giving Daphne plenty of time to pull away in case she had read the signals wrong. But she hadn’t. Daphne too leaned in, not breathing, her eyelids fluttered and Ginny took that as permission, pressing her lips to Daphne’s.  Ginny closed her eyes and Daphne softly, so softly returned the kiss, moving her lips under Ginny’s in response to Ginny’s. Daphne let out a soft sigh and Ginny pulled the girl closer, winding her arms around Daphne’s neck, tangling her fingers in Daphne’s long blonde hair, swiping her tongue at Daphne’s bottom lips. Suddenly, all Ginny wanted in the world was to know what Daphne tasted like.

 _Home_. She tasted like home. When Daphne gasped, opening her mouth to Ginny’s searching tongue, the taste of Daphne nearly brought Ginny to her knees. For the first time in months, Ginny didn’t feel confused about anything . Finally, Ginny felt like she was home: with her savior.


End file.
